Talk:Ezri Dax
Birthdate Where is the year 2347 for Ezri's birth from? I thought the series itself inferred she was born in 2353, the year before Nog and two years before Jake! --Stripey77, 13:21, 11 January 2007 (UTC) :See Forum:Birthdates. --Dr. John Smith 09:09, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Image Our friend McCoy uploaded the pic of Ezri in blue and changed the image used on the main article. Now, the reason I originally chose the admitedly grainy pic from Mission Gamma: Cathedral (shown here) was because it showed Ezri in Command red, and I felt that this was an important detail and should be shown, as this is her current look in the novels. There are other images of Ezri in red from Divided We Fall, but I felt that this one looked the most like Nicole Deboer. I was just going to change it back, but decided to get a consensus first. Opinions?--Turtletrekker 09:47, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :I think the old image should go back where it was, but the McCoy image should also be included on the page as it was a part of her history, perhaps in replace of the Lives of Dax cover in the 2375 section. --The Doctor 10:05, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::You can put this picture in the section that discusses Ezri's shift to command. (That is if the consensus is to retain the current image.) My opinion, retain the current image as this is the most familiar image of Ezri. --Ensign Fridan 10:08, 23 January 2007 (UTC) I just noticed that McCoy also changed the color of her rank insignia in the graphic in the character box...?? Again, like the reason I chose the MG pic, it should be red.--Turtletrekker 10:41, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::I agree we should have a red collar as the main image but keep the blue on in the body of the article. -- 8of5 13:41, 23 January 2007 (UTC) But I do think we should swap it for an iage from Divided We Fall, especially if we keep the photo. -- 8of5 13:47, 23 January 2007 (UTC) 14:43, 23 January 2007 (UTC)]] :::Great work with the image, we should definitely use this one. Not to discredit the other picture but it is a bit grainy and hard to see what the image actually is. Of course the middle-ground option would be a photomanip, but I like what 8of5 has posted. --The Doctor 14:50, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Aventine Can someone confirm whether "Greater than the sum" says that Ezri transfered to the Aventine by 2380 or in 2380? We have different facts on different pages at the moment. Thanks. – CommodoreFisher 23:05, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :It says she is serving on the Aventine as of the book's now, no exact details of how long she's been aboard or how long the Vesta class might have been in service. --8of5 23:16, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Removed :''Dax's current personna, although preferred not to be called by her new mentor and longtime friend, "Old Man." I have no idea what this is supposed to mean? Dax's current what? and although not to be called? ( she wanted an unlisted number?) Her mentor and friend was named old man? We could use a trip back to grammar school apparently... -- Captain MKB 16:23, January 1, 2011 (UTC)